wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Wotwiki:Category index/archive
Adding a relevant quote or quip on Category: pages comes highly recommended ;) For expediency, if a Category: and an article of the same name are to coexist, then the Category can also transclude the article verbatim using }}. At your discression, this can later be replaced with a smaller summary of what the article describes. When using these categories on article pages, try to list them in chronological order. For example, Nynaeve was a Wisdom before Accepted, before Yellow Ajah. People Rule of thumb: Phrase these subcategories to be as short-named and wide-encompassing as possible. Avoid creating compound categories out of distinct concepts such as "Male Forsaken", "Tairen Lords", etc. If membership in one category such as "Aes Sedai" implies membership in another category such as "Channellers", then and only then should the former be a subcategory of the later.' * People (was Characters) ** Women *** Dreamers **** But isn't Perrin also a Dreamer? --Dairhenien ***** I added Category:Wolf brothers below. Do we know of any other men that dream? Does Slayer count? --Gherald 14:54, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Ladies **** Queens **** ''these seem to be multicats of Nobility/Royalty with Women. nae'blis (talk) ***** Yes, they are. --Gherald 20:17, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Roofmistresses and Category:Windfinders and ... *** Windfinders *** Women's Circle *** Wise Ones *** A fair amount of subcategories in "Channelers" belong under here as well, but that list is ommited for brevity. ** Men *** maybe these can be category redirects, for specific people to be categorized as? *** guess I'll have to read up on what category redirects would accomplish --Gherald 15:14, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Asha'man *** Blademasters *** Children of the Light *** Clan Chiefs *** Lords *** Band of the Red Hand -- to long of a category name, IMO --Gherald *** Village Council *** Warders *** Wolf brothers *** Category:Lords **** Category:Kings *** Generals **** but are all generals men? What about the women who lead armies in the Borderlands, and in the Trolloc Wars? nae'blis(talk) **** I don't know of any offhand. Would they call themselves Generals? --Gherald 15:36, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) **** I think the Saldaean ones do; and one of the books has a prophecy/quote from "First Maid and Sword-Captain" (or something)... nae'blis (talk) Channelers * Channelers ** Asha'man ** Forsaken ** Innate ability *** ''Maybe Born channelers, or something that sounds better. nae'blis (talk) *** I don't have an opinion yet, it was just a placeholder name. Gherald *** I hate ''Sparkers as a term.'' nae'blis (talk) *** How about Born with the spark? It's long but more natural than anything else. --Dairhenien 21:01, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** damane *** Wilders ** Learned ability *** or Trained channelers, or something nae'blis (talk) *** sul'dam **marath'damane *** Kin *** Aes Sedai **** Blue Ajah **** Brown Ajah **** Red Ajah **** Gray Ajah **** Green Ajah **** White Ajah **** Yellow Ajah **** Black Ajah **** Accepted **** Novices ** ''NB: None of the subcategories currently being listed under "Women" belong here, because not all their members can channel.'' Races and Nationalities * Races and Nationalities ** Seanchan *** The Blood ** Tuatha'an ** Atha'an Miere *** Cargo Masters *** Wavemistresses *** Windfinders *** Sailmistresses ** Aiel *** Clan Chiefs *** Roofmistresses *** Maidens *** Red Shields *** Wise Ones *** (list of other societies) *** (list of clan subcategories and their sept subcategories) ** Andor ** Carhein ** Illian ** Tear ** Borderlands *** Shienar **Shara ** (add other nationalities as needed) **Non-human *** Ogier *** Aelfinn *** Eelfinn *** Wolves *** Shadowspawn :::Should shadow spawn be here? The rest seem to be essentially social groups, whereas the various shadowspawn seem to be actual distinct species. --Maru (talk) 02:28, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::: Oh, and what about Ogier, Aelfinn, Eelfinn, and Wolves? Are you going to classify them as Homo sapiens ? Due to the anthropomorphic nature of fantasy, our use of "races" encapsulates "species". --Gherald 03:35, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::Really, what I am objecting to is that we have all sorts of human social categorizations on the same level of the hierarchy as bona fide species/races- like the *finn, the wolves, and so on. Are Aiel really as distinct and separable from, say, Illians as they are from Wolves? I don't think so. We need a human category we can stick all the Aiel, Andoran, Borderlands..... &etc --Maru (talk) 00:34, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::: If you can come up with a good name for such a category, and a way to relate it to "Races and Nationalities", then we could use it. But they are apparently sentient beings, so I personally don't see any point to this "non-human" distinction you are making. --146.151.57.255 00:44, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::How's that? --Maru (talk) 01:01, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::: I like it (either with the subcat "Humans" or not), but it does raise the question of whether the supercat "People" is really appropriate. "Entities" is so clinical; "Category:Beings"? nae'blis (talk) 04:05, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::::::: There are several definitions of person/people. I of course am of the opinion that in the context of most Fantasy and Sci-fi, being human is not a necessary condition. But we could go back to the original "Characters" supercat... --Gherald 04:49, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Skills * Skills ** this seems to be getting overly specific - what about something like Category:Trades? nae'blis (talk) ** (later) Okay, I think I'm seeing the point of this now, but we should make a clear dinstiction between Nationalities/Races, Organizations, and whatever this is called. At least at the top level... obviously there will be crosslinks the deeper you go. nae'blis (talk) ** Blacksmiths ** Combat or Battle ?? ** Some of these will include weapons and people. But it simplifies things --Gherald *** Archery *** Cavalry *** Green Ajah *** Knives *** Spears **** Category:Far Dareis Mai:Far Dareis Mai *** Category:Swords **** Blademasters **** Warders ***** This allows us to e.g. categorize Lan as a Warder, and have him grandfathered into Swordsmen. Do we know of any Warders who do not use swords? --Gherald 16:10, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***** None I can think of. nae'blis (talk) *** Staffers **** who? People who wield staves? nae'blis (talk) ***** Quarterstaffs, mostly. It's a D&D term... I'm not sure this category is important enough now that Mat has his spear. Can't think of any other stave users offhand... Julin, maybe? --Gherald ***** Yeah, Juilin, and I think Thom carried one early in the series. Moiraine, technically... nae'blis (talk) ** Entertainers *** damane **** The lights thing they do is notable, so I think the link is relevant.'' Gherald **** Hmmm, okay, maybe. Still 'shave to think about this whole cat. nae'blis (talk) *** Illuminators *** Musicians **** Bards and Gleemen ** Sailors ** Servants ** Talents ** Stones ** Government *** Is Government really a subclass of Skill/Trade? nae'blis (talk) *** Grey Ajah **** these Ajah cross-categorizations are silly IMO. nae'blis (talk) **** Strange, I think they serve a very clear purpose. If I'm looking for articles about Government, Combat/Battle, or Espionage, I may very well be interested in information about which Ajah tends to focus on that area.... Gherald ***Nobility **** Will Nobility ever contain anything other than Ladies and Lords? I say excise this. --User:Gherald] **** I consider Royalty a subset of Nobility, and it'll also contain High Lords/Ladies, presuming they're a different category. Are House Seats different? nae'blis (talk) 00:56, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) **** Ladies **** Lords *** Royalty **** The Blood **** Kings **** Queens *** Village Council **** ''maybe Councils, to encompass things like the Council of Nine? nae'blis (talk) **** Mayors *** Women's Circle **** see above under People nae'blis (talk) **** Wisdoms ** Espionage *** Blue Ajah **** see above under Gray Ajah nae'blis (talk) *** Daes Dae'mar Organizations * Category:Organizations ** name subject to change - these are all organizations by choice, as contrasts with Races and Nationalities *** See talk page. Basically I think all of these are Skills/Trades/Nationalities, except Darkfriends. --Gherald 07:39, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Illuminators * Wavemistresses * Windfinders * Sailmistresses ''(all three under Category:Sea Folk as a nationality) * Asha'man or * Black Tower * White Tower ** Aes Sedai ** Warders ** Accepted ** Novices ** Tower staff - not sure what to call this one. nae'blis (talk) * Children of the Light * Armies ** Band of the Red Hand ** Illianer Companions ** Defenders of the Stone ** White Lions ** etc... * Darkfriends ** Black Ajah ** Forsaken Places * Places ** this category needs a lot of work to make sense… do we organize from the top down, or cross-categorize? Do we go by nationality or size? ** Maps ** Nations ** Historical ** '' Things that fall under the compound category "Historical Nations" should simply be characterized under both of the above. Historical can also be used for Characters, items, etc.'' Gherald ** So Historical has underneath it Nations (the category)? How does that help find Caralain, for example? nae'blis *** What about different historical eras? There's the group of nations after the Breaking and before the Trolloc Wars, there's all the nations before Artur Hawkwing's time, and then the post-War of the Hundred Years nations. Some of those are historical, like Caralain, Maredo, Kintara, Haddon Mirk, and even Malkier. Some are still current. Perhaps a general Historical tag, plus a more specific era tag? --Dairhenien 21:06, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- *** No, Historical does not have Category:Nations under it, just individual articles about nations that also happen to be historical. Redirects from the Forsaken's given names, for instance, should also be classified under Category:Historical. *** Maybe you think Category:Historical will grow to big. If you think it is necessary, we could have a layout like: **** Places ***** Nations ****** Historical nations **** People ***** Historical people **** Events ***** Historical events **** Historical ***** Historical nations ***** Historical people ***** Historical events *** ...etc --Gherald 14:18, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Okay, I think I get it. We should probably use lists for some of the multicats, like list of Aiel, and list of historical nations. nae'blis (talk) 15:54, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) **** Well, list of Aiel is a terrible idea when we have Category:Aiel. I'd sooner start Historical nations than list of historical nations... but that's me. --Gherald 16:37, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***** I'm still trying to figure out how someone would browse through all the Aiel (for example). That's my concern; ease of use. If all the clan chiefs, roofmistresses, wise ones, maidens, stone dogs, etc, are subcatted, it makes an overview very difficult. I don't know what the answer is, besides multicats or lists. See Wikipedia:Category:African-american actors for a similar debate. nae'blis (talk) ****** Actually, Category:Aiel will work very well because the chiefs will be categorized both as chiefs and under their respective clan/sept. The same will be done for members of societies and such. --Gherald 02:36, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- ** Andor ** Borderlands ** etc… ** Cities ** Towns ** Category:Villages ** Extradimensional places ** Landmarks ** Geology Items : I'm tempted to rename this ''Things, so that the wotnav template flows better.'' nae'blis (talk) * Items ** Angreal ** Sa'angreal ** Ter'angreal ** Power-wrought *** Above cats also cross-listed under One Power ** Weapons - contains cross-lists from Category:Combat ** Armor and clothes ** Ships ** Category:Symbols - Perhaps cross-listed under Concepts. *** Flags *** Thrones *** Crowns *** maybe the last two or three can fall under Category:Symbols of rank? nae'blis (talk) Events * Events ** Wars *** Battles **** Skirmishes ***** probably encompassed in Battles. Will we ever have separate articles on these? nae'blis (talk) ***** I thought it might be nice to categorize every chapter summary wherin there there is a relatively minor fight scene (and the major ones as Battles). It's not super important, though. Gherald I'd suggest having all these as first generation subcategories of Events because skirmishes and battles can be completely isolated from larger events. --Gherald 07:20, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Concepts * Concepts ** Prophecies ** Laws and customs ** Titles ** Old Tongue ** One Power *** Talents ** ta'veren Other * Books ** The sub-categories will include plot summaries, analysis, and discussions of that nature. Gherald ** See Current events for why I think these are unnecessary, at least currently. nae'blis (talk) #The Eye of the World #The Great Hunt #The Dragon Reborn #The Shadow Rising #The Fires of Heaven #Lord of Chaos #A Crowne of Swords #The Path of Daggers #Winter's Heart #Crossroads of Twilight #Knife of Dreams #A Memory of Light #New Spring For project:chapter summaries we have decided to use subpages instead. ** Analysis *** gender roles, speculation, etc? * Creators ''Real world authors of content related to the series, such as illustrations, etc. nae'blis (talk) * Tie-ins Things like the d20 RPGm, the computer game, fan fiction? nae'blis (talk) Administrative * Cleanup * Help * Policies * Proposals * Redirects (doesn't work as intended at present) * Todo ** Stubs *** Category:Substubs ** Need references See Also * namespace=14}} Currently existing category pages * — List of all categories currently being used, irregardless of whether they yet exist. * *